


【GB】你x许墨 没想到你是这样的学长

by wenhe555



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenhe555/pseuds/wenhe555
Summary: 不喜勿入谢谢
Relationships: GB - Relationship
Kudos: 54





	【GB】你x许墨 没想到你是这样的学长

“今天见到了穿白衬衫的学长，他在图书馆B层靠窗的位置看书，我坐在斜对面，整个下午没有看进去一个字。”

“阳光下，他的头发是深棕色的，看上去软且顺滑，鼻梁上架一副细黑框眼镜，遮住总是慵懒眯着的眼睛。”

“他的手指又细又长，指尖莹白像在发光，翻书的动作优雅极了。”

“总之…他真好看，是我永远无法得到的，好看。”

敲了几行字和小粉丝分享痴汉日常，室友路过时投来“你看上去可真变态”的视线，你没所谓地耸耸肩，等待对方的回复。

你是个小有名气的写手，在某个知名平台分享一些段子，在你笔下最常出现的形象莫过于身形清瘦，气质清雅的大学学长，吸引了一众粉丝。

“太太，这样的学长是真实存在的吗？”最常见的评论。

你经常顾左右而言他，表示“有借鉴”，却从来没有告诉过其他人，这个学长是真实存在的。

你的笔名叫“风华笔墨”，他叫许墨。

“这样吗？”久未答复的聊天窗口振动着，同时，你的邮箱收到了一封邮件。

你将笔电丢回床上，拉上窗帘，苍蝇搓手。

邮件只有一封附件，缓慢加载的图片上，气质出尘的学长捂着半敞的衬衫衣襟，撑着床沿，薄唇微启，下垂眼氲着楚楚可怜的水汽，胸前的红果正被探进去的手用力揉捻…

“小栀，你也太厉害了吧！”

恨不得穿过屏幕抱着自己的小粉丝一通亲，怎么能光看简单的描述就画得这么像呢，虽是二次元的图，就冲这又纯又欲的气质，已经让人欲罢不能！

“现在，轮到我期待太太的文了。”

“好！”

你活动活动手指，嫖美男，搞黄色，走起！

有了如此带感的“配图”，你顿时“才思如泉涌”，“噼里啪啦”码了整整两页字。

初经人事的清纯学长在撩拨下浑身战栗，一边恐惧着体内汹涌的陌生快感，一边欲罢不能地将自己往你手里送去…即使被进入到只有出气没有进气，大长腿也要缠上你的腰，哭喘着，“还要…”

po出去之前先发给自己的“小粉丝”过目，没多久收到了回复。

“一如既往很好看，看来今晚也会做个好梦^_^”

将文章上传，对话框又弹出一条，“小泠，晚安。”

“小栀也晚安。”

将图片保存在加密文件夹里，这里已经存了几十幅类似的大宝贝，从小栀第一次和你私信，礼貌地询问“可以为太太笔下的学长画幅图吗？”

彼时还是小透明的你受宠若惊，忙不迭答应。

图片的效果大大超出了你的预期，一度让你怀疑自己的描述能力已经到达了出神入化的地步，才让对方画出的人设，由皮到骨，从长相到气质，无一不和许墨学长如出一辙。

更要命的是，图片上的学长正俯下身系鞋带，白皙性感的腕骨，瘦窄挺翘的臀部，狠狠戳中了你的兴奋点。

“怎么了，太太不喜欢吗？”

“喜欢喜欢！特别喜欢！”喜欢到只想说脏话！

以后，拥有同样爱好的你们迅速成为亲友，即便对方常以你的“小粉丝”自居。

你设计各种偶遇，努力当一个低调的痴汉，回来和小栀分享，她画图，你写文，合作了几个月后，粉丝数也水涨船高。

期间，你们一起摸索出了各种场景及play。

“偶遇”慢跑的学长，运动短裤下露出修长匀称的腿，你只瞥了一眼就脸颊发热，于是睡前读物就成了香汗淋漓的学长，欲求不满地将长腿分成“M”型，邀请你深深地进入，还要拉着你的手抚慰自己的器物。

“无意间”撞见做实验的他，合理脑补出空无一人的实验室里，撩起白大褂，褪下修身西裤，将他压在实验桌上疯狂输出。

学长戴着细框眼镜处理学生会事务的样子真美好，待人接物客气礼貌，递东西时小心地甚至没有碰到对方学妹的指尖，在你们的恶趣味下，他摘下眼镜，将你推倒在床，分开腿气势汹汹地坐了上去，起伏晃动着吞吐出“啧啧”的水声。

……

凡此种种，不外乎以他气喘吁吁地一边呻吟一边哭泣收尾。

你没有想到的是，有一天自己会掉马。

《化学系苏泠意淫心理学系许墨》

校园论坛上出现大量诸如此类的帖子，点进去发现是冒充粉丝套出你个人信息的学生所发。

“我就说那些图怎么那么像许墨学长，没想到真有这么低俗下流的人！”

那人义愤填膺说了很多，言语间充斥着对许墨的同情以及溢于言表的爱慕。

“真恶心！”

“怎么会有这样的人？”

“……”

你默默退出页面，想了很久。

许墨是集万千喜爱于一身的优质学长，而你只是个名不见经传的小人物。

清空账号，退圈，很快就不会再有人记得了。

最后发出的私信是给小栀的，向她解释了原委并叮嘱她小心不要被扒出个人信息。

“对不起，再见。”

你再也不敢以任何理由出现在许墨面前，哪怕他根本不认识你，只是一想到那双柔柔润润的眼睛有一瞬间将视线停留在你身上，就让你尴尬到无处遁形。

说不想念和小栀一起分享快乐的夜晚是假的，那些于常理不容的遐想曾让你觉得自己离许墨那么近。

后来，你有偷偷登录账号窥小栀的屏，她删了所有为你画的图片，偶尔更新一些素描的风景画。

写意的黑白构图里，总有少女的背影，形单影只。

就像孤零零的你。

打开和她的对话框，浏览过一条条未读的信息。

“怎么了？你还好吗？”

“我很担心你。”

“如果上线，麻烦回一下消息。”

“……”

后来，她也许接受了你离开的事实，将你的账号当做了树洞。

“在笔记本里发现了没画完的图，可惜不能发给你了。”

“学校来了一只三花猫，很可爱。”

“梧桐落叶，天凉了，注意保暖。”

“今天天气很好，突然想起你。”

“……”

“最近过得好吗？”

盯着最后一条留言看了很久，你打开键盘，敲下，“挺好的，你呢？”

阔别的老友依旧熟稔，她的字里行间没有对你不辞而别的埋怨，反而和你聊了些最近的趣事。

“以后还会写下去吗？”

“嗯…”你想了想，“应该会吧，换种性格，换个人设，尝试点不一样的。”

对面的沉默显得尤其可疑，许久才回复道，“有时间见一面吗？”

这就要开始同城面基了吗？关掉聊天窗口的你突然有一丝激动。

赶到约定的咖啡厅，向服务员询问了座位号，忐忑又雀跃地快步走向那里。

只是没想到，那里已经坐了人。

像是感应到你的脚步，那人抬起头，乌黑柔软的发丝长至纤长的眼睫，高挺的鼻梁下有薄唇和细瘦的下巴，看见你的一瞬，那双狭长的眼睛弯起，向你露出个和煦温柔的笑。

许墨！

你猛地低头摆弄手机，路过他时飞快打字询问小栀在哪里。

“小泠。”

突然被叫住昵称的你停下脚步，错愕地望向正扭头看你的许墨，见成功吸引了你的注意，狭长的眼飞快闭了一瞬，冲你做了个wink。

坐在许墨身边，你还是有种一切都不真实的错觉，他将卡布奇诺推到你面前，“你说过，喜欢喝这个。”

你愣愣地道了声谢，脑子里还是一团浆糊。

如果说，许墨就是“小栀”，那她…哦不是，他，一直以来给你发自己的十八禁图片，意欲…何为？

难道说…

“今天约你出来，是想给你这个。”说着，许墨拿出一本画集，在你面前摊开。

你倒抽一口冷气。

如果说，之前“小栀”给你发的图片偏向于二次元，靠特征辨别，靠气质感受，现在这些十分写实的图片可就真实多了。

画面上各种姿势各种play的许墨让你的脸一下红成了番茄，他却旁若无人般，一张张翻给你看。

终于，最后一张也展示完毕，你已经成了一只熟透的虾。

“如何？”清哑的声线里藏着抑制不住的笑意。

埋在许墨颈间，你比着大拇指，高声喊道，“大佬666！”

结果当然是顺理成章变成一对儿。

【彩蛋】

指针已经指向后半夜，你很想睡觉，无奈身上骑着的那位没有一丁点放过你的意思。

晃动的身体白皙柔软，紧致的腰腹布满箍着进进出出时留下的红痕，许墨撩开自己汗湿的额发，实实在在地一坐到底，又痛又爽的快感让他压着嗓子闷哼出声，见你出神还俯下身来咬你的唇角，“看我……”

“还敢…写别人…呃唔…吗…”

“不敢了不敢了有你就够了！”疯狂摇头并且握住许墨的腰，生怕他脱力翻到床下去。

“那…嘶…我们…我们把…画册上所有的…啊…姿势都试一遍…好不好…”

硬着头皮，“…好。”


End file.
